


Original It

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: IT (2017), The Originals (TV)
Genre: As such, F/M, OC/Pennywise Established relationship, So much smut, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: OC moves to New Orleans to get away from memories of her former significant other, and runs headlong into The Originals series.





	1. The Beginning

Maybe she should have stayed in Derry.

 

But she couldn’t, not after… After she had essentially been dumped. By a monster, a voice in the dark. Someone who promised never to leave her. But they had. And that hurt, more than anything. 

 

The Originals looked at her fragile-looking form. Rebekka thought she didn’t look like much, and she didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know that her brothers were thinking similar thoughts, even Elijah, who was usually one to put up a polite front, was staring at her in doubt.

 

“This is her? The mysterious force sneaking its way through New Orleans.” Klaus said, but the girl was past caring. The witch, however, looked confused. 

 

“I am… not sure.” The witch, whose name no one bothered to remember, had her throat broken almost immediately by Klaus. 

 

“There was no need for that, she was right, in a way.” The girl said tiredly.

 

“Explain.” Klaus said tersely.

 

The girl shook her head. “I can’t. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“Try me.” Klaus said with a sneer that was almost a grin.

 

“I was, stronger, once.” the girl started. “I gave most of my power to someone else, but there would still be traces of it, there but not quite THERE, if you catch my drift.”

 

The Originals looked at each other, then at the girl. Then, suddenly, they all knew she spoke nothing less than the absolute truth.

 

“Then what is terrorizing my city?” Klaus demanded.

 

“OUR city.” Marcel corrected.

 

Klaus only glared before turning back to the matter at hand.

 

The girl shrugged. “If it’s who I think it is, we’re all in deep shit.” She then looked up suddenly, from her position on the floor, as though she heard someone cry out in pain, but no one had made a sound.

 

Derry, four hours ago.

 

It, for It still thought of itself as It, despite-

 

(despite her, despite her, despite her)

 

Despite everything. It thought, viciously. It was crawling away from those who had dared harm IT. It was still in it’s true form, a sort of giant spider, but It was also in the Great Beyond. 

 

But Its connection to Itself, to the Greater It, was fading rapidly, and Its light was growing dimmer by the second. It was slowing down, and soon THEY would catch up. THey, who saw the deadlights and lived to tell the tale, twice! 

 

Even IT had trouble looking at the dealights, sometimes. Something inside would ache-

 

(and It would think of HER)

 

And It always turned away from that pain.

 

(The pain of losing her, due to IT’s foolishness)

 

The others were getting closer, and this time, It knew, IT would face the same fate Its hatchlings faced now, crying out to their mother/father/It. But It couldn’t help them now. It wasn’t even sure It could help Itself.

 

Then a thought came to IT. 

 

She could, despite her weakened state, help heal IT. 

 

Without warning, a memory came to It, one that came like a tidal wave.

 

_ “You want me to leave, Penn?” She had asked, eyes watery. _

 

_ “I don’t need you anymore. Bye bye!” It had wanted to disappear into the ground, but It lingered, wanting to watch her walk away forever, wanting to hold this last bit of her for eternity. _

 

_ She did not leave immediately. She lunged forward, despite the obvious fear rolling off of her. She bit deep into It’s true form, and It expected pain, agony- _

 

_ But got a deep sense of connection, of pleasure instead. _

 

_ It looked at her, and she looked back, a little sadly. _

 

_ “I know why you want me to go, Penn. I’ll just be in the way when the snots come back to Derry. But I gave you a gift. It’s the vast majority of my power. You might find it comes in handy, near the end.” _

 

_ She turned, and though her voice would have sounded steady to normal ears, It could hear the quaver in it, the quaver that IT had put there.  _

 

_ “Come catch me in New Orleans sometime.” She had called, before walking out of the drains It called home. _

 

Now, It wondered, if she had known how this little escapade of Its was going to go. 

 

It didn’t matter, It decided, It was going to her, and It felt a tug around It’s injured body, before suddenly It was in a city It didn’t know, but knew instinctively was New Orleans. She was nowhere to be seen. 

 

She changed her mind, It thought desperately, and no longer felt the connection to the Great Beyond that was also It. And It deserved it, It thought, depression setting in, a great sense of loss, of shock, following closely on its heels. 

 

It tried to push the foreign feelings aside, and searched for something to feed on. It had no choice if she wasn’t- wasn’t coming.

 

Four hours later…

 

Livia looked up, having heard a cry of despair. And a bottomless hunger that could never be filled. She knew then, that she had been right. It was her/him/It/they. Her heart ached. She knew that if They had come, they were in trouble. And it wasn’t just the Originals in front of her, either, Penn was in trouble, too. 

 

She knew what she had to do, but that didn’t make her hands shake less as she got to her feet.

 

The Originals, who had commanded her to sit under compulsion were shocked, to say the least.  

 

She had no time to worry about that. She turned to leave, following the tug of her remaining connection to Penn. 

 

Klaus’s voice rang after her. “Where do you think you’re going?” It had been barely more than a whisper, but she still heard it. 

 

She was used to whispers in the dark, after all.

 

“No time to explain.” she called over her shoulder. “I have a lead, is all.”

The Originals blinked at each other, then went after her.

 

“What do you mean, you have a lead?” Elijah asked.

 

“I mean, there’s… Oh, hell, I can’t explain, come with me by all means, but HURRY!”

 

Something in her tone made them obey. Rebekkah offered to carry her, to run to where they needed to go, but Livia shook her head. 

 

“I need to walk there, it’s not far. And stay behind me, no matter what happens. Promise me!” 

 

They couldn’t see her face, but instinctively knew she was afraid. One by one, they all promised, not really intending to keep it. 

 

They turned a corner into a dead alley that used to be a street. Livia looked around for something. The Originals stood around, not sure of what to do. Livia exclaimed, and they came forward, seeing that she had undone a manhole cover. 

 

“Where exactly, are we going?” Marcel asked tentatively.

 

Livia met his gaze with a mad grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

 

“We’re going down, unless…” 

 

An inhuman scream tore through the night. What looked like a giant spider crawled out of the manhole. Fear that the Originals had not felt since childhood (since they became the things in the dark to fear, their minds whispered) enveloped them, rooting them to the spot. 

 

The spider-thing had pinned Livia to the floor of the alley/street. She didn’t scream, only looked sadly into the now-crazed, hungry eyes of IT. 

 

It hesitated. 

 

“Hey,” Livia’s voice came softly. “It’s ok. Take what you need.” 

 

It lunged. 

 

Livia’s throat was the first thing to go, and her gurgles of pain were almost too much to handle, but they didn’t last long. The thing, the spider, backed off, her blood still on Its lips.

 

“No…” The thing whispered hoarsely, “Nooo…” 

 

Livia smiled through the pain, and gently pecked at the thing’s now clownlike mouth, in its clownlike face. Her lips left bloodstains on Its mouth.

 

“No, please, no!” It cried, holding the now all-too-still Livia in Its arms.

 

The Originals somehow understood. This monster was the thing that Livia had given up her power to. This thing and Livia had loved each other once, and the thing still loved Livia with all Its black little heart.

 

It was Hayley who stepped forward, toward the beast.

 

“We can save her.” She said. The thing was still crying, and gave no indication that it had heard her. 

 

Livia suddenly groaned.

 

“No, no, don’t talk-” It tried to say, but Livia cut him off with a raspy

 

“She said they can save me, Penn.” Livia’s hand reached up to connect to Its clown face.

 

“Please, please save her!” It- Penn- begged. 

 

Hayley, without realizing why she was doing it, took a step forward, then sank to her knees beside the monster. 

 

Hayley explained, “This is probably going to hurt her a bit.” Then she bit Livia.

 

Penn watched, fascinated, as Hayley broke Livia’s neck, reset it, cut herself, then forced her bleeding wrist to Livia’s mouth.

 

“What are you doing, Little Wolf?” Klaus called.

 

“I’m saving a friend.” Hayley called back. 

 

“Friend?” Elijah spoke this time.

 

“If she hadn’t stepped in front of us, Penn here would have ripped us to shreds.” Hayley turned. “Isn’t that right, Penn?”

 

It groaned, putting Its hands over Its face. “Please, just tell me she’ll-” Its voice broke.    
  


Another voice, much quicker than anyone expected, rose up in the night. 

 

“I’m alright, Penn.” 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penn and Livia move in with the Originals, but stuff happens before and after.
> 
> (Also, Penn is trans, ftw!)

“We should discuss this new development.” Elijah said.

 

“I say we just kill that thing and be done with it.” Rebekah replied.

 

At this, Livia got to her feet, growling.

 

“You will do no such thing!” She said, her voice half snarl.

 

“And you think you can stop us?” Marcel asked.

 

“I will do what I must. At least one of us will escape if we don’t kill you all. And then we will hunt you. Slowly. Kill you off one. By. One.” Livia said, still growling.

 

“You would give your life for this monster?” Klaus said, and he was smiling.

 

“He’s not a monster!”

 

“Oh, but I am.” Pennywise said from behind you, and instinctively, you knew he had drawn to his full, intimidating height. “Or did you forget that, precious one?” A hand curled around Livia’s cheek.

 

“When is a monster not a monster?” Livia snapped back.

 

“...You’re telling me this now?!” Pennywise demanded.

 

“I almost lost you. A mistake I will not be repeating.” Livia said, still snarling, still staring down the Originals.

 

“Well, I’m lost.” Hayley said. 

 

Pennywise explained, as best he could, “She told me she loved me.”

 

Hayley just looked more confused. “I didn’t hear her say that.”

 

“It is implied by the answer to the riddle she just gave.” Pennywise explained dully, “‘When is a monster not a monster?’ When you love it.” 

 

“Oh.” Hayley was no longer confused, per se. Now she was just dumbfounded. “You love this guy?”

“I do.” Livia’s voice was firm.

 

“Well,” Klaus said, “the way I see it, you have two choices. You can leave town with your monster, or you two can work with me to rule this city.”

 

Livia cocked her head. “What would you have us do?” 

 

Klaus considered her grim expression, and nodded. 

 

“Whatever I tell you to.” He said.

 

Livia considered her options, then spoke to Pennywise. 

 

“What do you think, Penn? Stay or go?” She asked.

 

“If we go, they’ll just hunt us down and ask us to do things for them anyway. Might as well stay and enjoy the scenery.” Pennywise responded.

 

Livia nodded as though that settled the matter. She looked at Klaus. 

 

“Do we shake on it, or something?” She asked. 

 

Klaus grinned, then snaked forward and clasped her hand. 

 

“It’s a deal.” he said. 

 

Livia turned to Pennywise, now, concern on her face.

 

“Penn, I hate to do this here, but you were in pretty bad shape when we saw you-” 

 

“OH! I almost forgot! Here,” Pennywise clasped her hand, and something dark and deadly flowed from him to Livia. “Your powers back, m’lady.” 

 

Livia looked at him, undaunted. “Did you kill those snotrags?”

 

Pennywise regarded the floor with some interest. “No, I’m afraid not.”

 

Livia sighed. “They’ll come looking for you eventually.”

 

Pennywise sighed too now. “We’ll have to be ready for that I suppose.”

 

Livia finally plucked up the courage to ask her next question.

 

“And- And the kids?” 

 

Pennywise looked like he might cry. Livia put her arms around him, muttering soothing nonsense under her breath. 

 

“Kids?” Marcel asked suspiciously. Livia looked over to him and shook her head. ‘Later’ She mouthed. 

 

“So.” Rebekah said, attempting to be practical. “Do you and- your friend- have somewhere to stay?” 

 

Livia glanced up, met Rebekah’s gaze and shook her head. “My place is too small for the both of us. I’ll have to find someplace new.” 

 

“In the meantime,” Rebekah said, “You can stay with us at the compound, right brother?”

 

Klaus simply nodded. It was good to keep one’s forces close, so that they didn’t try to rebel against you. 

 

Livia looked from brother to sister. “And what’s the catch?” she asked, trying to keep the rudeness from her tone.

 

“Your friend there,” Rebekah said, “Needs a bath. Or several.”

 

Pennywise laughed, but it came out as more of a sob.

 

“It’ll be okay, Penn, can you stand for me?” Livia asked.

 

Pennywise nodded, then stood, slightly stooped, so as not to attract attention. Livia smiled tightly, and looping her arm through Pennywise’s, looked to the Originals. 

 

“Lead the way.” She said, more confidently than she felt.

 

They arrived at the compound a while later, as Livia insisted on walking with the clown. The clown in question, was led away by Rebekah, who promised to find some fitting clothes for Pennywise, who agreed to bathe and shrink a little, to aid in Rebekah’s task. After a quick peck on the cheek to Livia from Pennywise, the two departed. 

 

“Alright.” Marcel said sharply. “Spill. What kids?” 

 

Livia looked sad enough that Marcel nearly regretted the question. Nearly.

 

“You saw Pennywise’s true form-”

“That spidery thing?” Klaus asked.

 

Livia shook her head. “Pennywise is older than time and space as we know it. A spider was just what your brain could translate his true form into. Anyway, I’ve never asked him about it, but in every form I’ve seen him take, he’s always been a him- except in his true form. His true form is a she, and she was carrying eggs. I suspect his snotnosed foes destroyed them, and while Penn isn’t much of the family type, the loss must have been devastating.”

 

“That’s the second time you’ve called Penn’s foes snotnosed. Are you telling me, a being older than time and space as we know it, was defeated by a bunch of kids?” Marcel asked.

 

Livia eyed him critically. “Kids are better equipped to deal with monsters than adults are. But no, his foes, while they defeated him once as kids, would have been grownups by now.”

 

“What do you mean, kids are better equipped to deal with monsters?” Klaus asked.

 

“I mean, it’s easier for them to wrap their heads around monsters to begin with. Their brains haven’t fully set yet, so they can bend and stretch to accomodate all sorts of new information, be it monsters or a second language. An adult brain, which is ‘set in its ways’ as it were, would just shatter upon seeing Penn’s true form.” Livia explained.

 

Klaus nodded. “I suppose that makes sense.”

 

Livia frowned. “I suppose I should woman up and ask Penn about the whole thing, but…”

 

“But what?” Klaus asked.

 

Livia frowned again. “But nothing, it doesn’t matter. I’ll ask as soon as Penn gets out of the bath.” 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Pennywise’s voice came from over her shoulder.

 

Livia turned, and then her jaw dropped. “Penn, you look amazing.”

 

And he did. Standing at about 6 foot 5 now, and wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt that said “Welcome to New Orleans!”, Pennywise looked, almost human, except for what looked like his usual hair and makeup. He looked fit, with rippling muscle-y biceps that looked like they could crush a man. And his abs looked to die for. Livia found herself spacing out just looking at him.

 

“Earth to Livia,” Rebekah said, somewhat giggly. Livia stopped staring and started to blush.

 

“So, like what I’ve done with him?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Yeah, he looks great.” Livia said, still blushing furiously. 

 

“Are you gonna ask him about the thing?” Marcel asked.

 

“Right. Um, Penn? Personal question. Why do you always take the form of a man, except your true form?”

 

At first, from his expression, Livia thought he wasn’t going to answer. She was about to apologize when Penn started talking.

 

“I- I feel more comfortable in the form of a man. I do not wish for children, and carrying them makes me feel… uncomfortable. I suppose I don’t feel really good in the form of a woman unless it’s to scare someone, and even that is temporary.” Pennywise glared at them, as if daring them to laugh.

 

He didn’t expect Livia to take his hands gently, or to say, just as gently, “Penn, do you think you’re transgender?”

 

Pennywise considered the statement, but the longer he considered it, the more it felt right to him.

 

“I believe so. I am a him at heart.” Pennywise definitely didn’t expect Livia to hug him. But she did. 

 

“You two should go get some sleep. You both look like you need it.” Rebekah said, not unkindly.

 

Pennywise picked Livia up bridal style, and swept from the room, amid giggles and Livia’s demands of “Put me down!”


	3. Makeups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! ALIEN JUNK! Don't like don't read.

Livia got her wish of being put down, eventually. She glanced around, to see that they were in a room with a comfortable bed and a couch, with a door that led to what looked like an in-suite bathroom. Livia whistled.

 

“Nice digs, ey, Penn?” 

 

“I am more concerned with you than the house.” Pennywise said, staring down at her. 

 

Livia was suddenly hyperaware that Penn was crouched above her and staring into her eyes with his yellowy red ones. She wriggled a little, and Penn released her. 

 

“I- I should not have-” Penn began, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

A habit he picked up from me. Livia thought, suddenly tired. How long had he been around humans, 

 

(so alone) 

 

And it took him this long to develop a simple human habit?

 

(It took her to develop a simple human habit.)

 

Livia opened her mouth to say something, only for Pennywise to turn from her, standing stiffly.

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” Penn told her, before moving to do just that. 

 

Livia, half afraid of rejection, half angry for all the crap he had put her through, let him go. It didn’t make her sleep any easier.

 

That day, Hayley had to drag her away from the compound to train her in her new abilities. 

 

(Livia knew she also wanted her away from Penn, who she had been staring at longingly, and who was studiously ignoring her.)

 

But it was Rebekah, who had followed them, who broached the subject.

 

“I went through a lot of trouble to make up your man, and you couldn’t even kiss and make up?”

 

Livia ducked her head. “When I left Derry, he had broken up with me. I know it was just a stupid attempt to make sure I didn’t get hurt in the crossfire, but, well-”

 

“You’re scared he’ll reject you again.” Hayley said wonderingly.

 

Livia looked glummer than ever. “Now that he’s not looking at my dying body, I fear it more than anything, as a possibility.”

 

Rebekah looked sad, then brightened, and said, “Gotta run, ladies!” And took off.

 

Livia and Hayley watched her speedily depart. “Wonder what that was about?” Livia asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Hayley said, but she didn’t meet Livia’s eyes when she said it. Livia put her suspicions aside for the moment, and tried to concentrate on training, but her heart wasn’t in it.

 

She and Hayley were back at the compound by midday. Hayley looked beyond frustrated, but said nothing. Livia just felt depressed. 

 

She brightened a little when Penn came into view, but faltered at the determined look on Penn’s face. Penn, for the second time in as many days, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, before sweeping into the room they shared. 

 

Livia stared at Penn, who had pinned her to the bed again. 

 

“Um, hi?” She said. 

 

Penn glared daggers at her.

 

“What is it, Penn?” She asked, a little scared now. 

 

“You thought I would reject you?” He said, voice poison.

 

Livia flinched and looked away.

 

Penn continued, “Do you really have such a low opinion of us, that you thought I would only care about you if you were dying?”

 

Tears began to gather in Livia’s eyes, but she didn’t answer. She couldn’t. Her assumptions were going to drive Penn away, and she was afraid of that, more than anything.

 

Penn saw her tears, and his anger melted away. He leaned down a little, and let his massive tongue unfurl from his mouth, wiping her tears away with the end of it. 

 

“I will never leave you again,” Penn growled. 

 

Livia looked at him seriously. “Promise?” She asked in a small voice.

 

“Pinky swear.” Penn said, holding up a pinky for her to take. She did, and he laced his hands through hers, pinning them above her head.

 

“Shall I show you how much I missed you?” Penn asked, dark and low. 

 

That tone should have sent Livia running for the hills, but all she did was moan and wrap her legs around Penn.

 

“Now, now,” Penn continued in that voice of his, still dark and low, “How can I get your clothes off if you do that?”

 

Reluctantly, Livia unwrapped her legs from Penn.

 

“That’s my girl.” Penn growled. He tore off his own clothes in seconds, but took his sweet time with hers, caressing clothed skin before revealing the flesh underneath. Livia started to squirm under Penn’s gaze. Penn, knowing she hated being looked at, gave in and kissed her open mouth, running his tongue along hers, before forcing Livia to deepthroat it.

 

Livia bucked her hips into Penn’s at the sudden intrusion, and Penn swallowed her ceaseless moaning at the feel of his hands all over her body. Penn, realizing what she needed, pulled back. Livia whined at the loss of contact…

 

Only to start moaning in a higher pitch, as Penn flipped her body over, so now she was on her stomach underneath him. At his mercy, just the way she liked it. 

 

Penn began rubbing circles into her lower back, and Livia bucked against him again. His hands were so close to where she needed them, but it wasn’t enough. His hands slipped to her ass, fondling it gently, but at her instistant, breathy, “Damn it, Penn!” He ventured lower, running a single finger down the length of her already damp slit. 

 

She shuddered. 

 

Easily, he peeled back her outer labia, and ducked down. He breathed hotly on her sex, before ruthlessly attacking her clit with his abominably long tongue, and her entrance with his fingers. She squealed, before moaning out his name in earnest. Penn smirked, then sped up his tongue against her clit. (Though he left his fingers as they were.)

 

Penn pulled back again as she was getting close. Before she could protest, he had his tongue sliding into her now soaking cunt. The sound she let out was indescribable and perfect. His tongue was hitting all of her sweet spots and was pushing insistently in further and further, so thick she thought she would cry. When he shoved his tongue against her cervix, she did cry out. 

 

But he was just getting started, although the taste of her was exquisite, he needed to be inside her, and soon. 

 

So, he pulled away, and did let her begin to protest at the emptiness inside her, before pressing his sex against hers.

 

His sex was shaped like a cunt, with a secret surprise inside. Livia moaned his name again, a delightfully filthy sound. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” Penn whispered into her ear. She writhed at the sound, unable to speak, so he simplified his question. “Cock or tentacle?”

 

“Both! Want all of you, Penn, please-!” She rambled, still moaning.

 

Penn obliged. His cock began to slip out of his cunt-shaped hole, and a slithery tongue like tentacle was beginning to writhe out of the slit. He teased her with this tentacle, letting it trace her cunt’s labia before roughly shoving it inside.

 

Her moan came out like a sob, a sound wrenched from deep within her soul. 

 

He forced the rest of his cock inside her womanhood, loving the way she stretched to accommodate him. She tried to vocalize how much she loved it in return, but all that came out of her mouth were harsh, moany pants. 

 

Penn pulled out almost all the way, before slamming home again. She felt his tentacle slip out more, and tease warningly against her cervix, threatening to work its way inside.

 

Penn, despite knowing that such a thing was impossible, leaned down to whisper in her ear again, “Do you want Pennywise’s seed to fill your belly, little one? Hmm? Want Pennywise’s babies in you, do you?”

 

Livia moaned out a breathy, “Yessss. Please, Penn~!”

 

Pennywise slammed home, and wormed his tentacle inside her cervix, before squirming it inside her womb. She stopped breathing entirely for a second, before nearly screaming in pleasure. He knew the hard part was getting inside her womb, and he rubbed a hand on her back comfortingly, but still smirked, knowing that he, and he alone, could make Livia scream like that.

 

With that thought, his knot began to swell at the base of his cock. “Looks like you’ll get your wish soon, precious one.” He growled into Livia’s ear, and she screamed again, this time cumming, but none of her spilled out past his knot, and he followed her over the edge soon after. 

 

Livia, after about half an hour or so, hummed. 

 

“Best makeup sex ever.” She whispered, her throat somewhat sore still. Penn wrapped his arms under her and said, “Indeed, precious one.” Then the two drifted for a while, waiting for Penn’s knot to go down.

 


End file.
